boondocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Butch Magnus
}} Butch Magnus Milosevic is a big, fat bully who attends J. Edgar Hoover Elementary School. He is very aggressive, and is well known for beating and robbing people blind. History Season 2 Butch Magnus first appeared in "Shinin'". He has a long history of committing mischief and violence, such as a tendency to rob others and then ask for their things afterwards. His neighbors feared and loathed him, giving him nicknames like "Crazy Butch Magnus" and "One Punch Butch". All attempts by adults to control him have been met with dismal failure. He was originally sent to a Catholic school called Jesus, Mary and Joseph Academy for Boys, from which he was later expelled for assaulting a nun. He later appeared on an episode of , where a drill sergeant tried taking him to a boot camp, only to get beaten down by the boy. Butch steals a Lethal Interjection Crew chain necklace from Riley Freeman, and Riley has to recover it at great difficulty. Riley first tried to fight Butch, but he failed miserably due to being out-sized. He then hired Ed Wuncler III to abduct and interrogate Butch, but Ed accidentally kidnapped the wrong kid. Later, Riley brings along Flonominal to deal with Magnus, only for the latter to turn the tables by breaking Flo's leg with a baseball bat. Butch then returns the chain, because his father said it was worthless. Season 3 Butch Magnus later reappears in "The Red Ball", as one of several people recruited by Huey Freeman to join the Woodcrest kickball team, to compete against another team from Wushung, China. Butch gets severely injured like everyone else playing at the kickball game, at one point he was knocked out by a bombardment of shoes from the Chinese spectators. He last appears in "A Date With the Booty Warrior". At the beginning of the episode, there was an unseen fight between Huey, Riley, Butch, and four other boys. Principal Williams suspends the seven kids, and he orders them to attend a field trip to Willie Horton Maximum Security Prison, to try and scare them away from a future life of crime. However while the boys were listening to horror stories about life inside jail, the inmates start a riot and hold the visitors hostage. However Butch and a few of the other hostages manage to escape, due to their captors not paying attention. Abilities As a local bully, Butch relies on his overwhelming size and physical strength to get what he wants, or deal with anyone who crosses him. His ability to knock people out in a single blow earned him a notorious reputation as "One Punch Butch." Because of this, he managed to disarm a nun, headbutt a military-trained drill instructor, and swing a chair at a security guard with little effort. In Shinin', he easily defeated Riley in a straight-up fight, and broke Flonominal's leg with a baseball bat, both opponents underestimating him completely. Trivia *Butch Magnus Milosevic was voiced by , but only in his first appearance. He doesn't speak in the next two episodes that he appears in. *Butch's last name is a possible reference to , a late President of Serbia who was accused of committing war crimes during the . Appearances Season 2 *"Shinin'" (first appeared) Season 3 *"The Red Ball" (unvoiced) *"A Date with the Booty Warrior" (last appeared, unvoiced) Gallery 9DC9CA97A40C92E2DC812A_Large.jpg|Butch stealing headphones. ("Shinin'") beatdown.jpg|Butch beats down Riley. ("Shinin'") ah shit!.jpg|Butch beats down Flonominal. ("Shinin'") Bully-with-the-chain.jpg|Butch returns Riley's chain, after he found out it was worthless. ("Shinin'") the meaning of jail.jpg|Butch, Huey, Riley, and four other boys visit a prison. ("A Date with the Booty Warrior") Category:Characters Category:TV-only characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Kids Category:European Americans Category:Students Category:Criminals